Alpha male
by TheDarkestShinobi
Summary: He could have her, he knew, until the Alpha decided to do just that.


**TheDarkestShinobi: **Enjoy!

Leonard could have her, he knew, until the alpha male decided to do just that. He walked slowly over to her, savoring the moment. They both knew it was drawing to a close, their time together. Neither minded, neither had expected it to last but both hoped secretly for it. She was the alpha female, strong and wise in the way of fighting and nurturing the young, if not a bit too playful. He would not be enough for her.

Only he could have her. The Alpha male.

They looked at each other aggressively when he entered and saw them together. Teeth bared, legs bent, Leonard was ready to fight. The soon to be alpha male towered over the current one. The female moved to the side to avoid the fight for which she was the prize. She looked at the soon to be alpha in a mix of wonder and anger but stayed out of it. If Leonard won, he would have her. If he didn't, the new alpha would claim her.

It didn't matter that she was content with the current Alpha.

Leonard had made the first move, but it mattered not as the other used knowledge and strength to bring him down quickly, as only an alpha knew how. The fight was soon made public as they left her abode and soon others witnessed the fight. She watched them carefully for any signs of interference. The Omega males, yes there were two, as improbable as it may seem, lowered their heads as the others fought. The winner was obvious, even years ago they all knew who the alpha male was.

He was content to pretend to be the beta male until he found that he wanted_ her_. He would have been able to have her if she were the beta female or if Leonard died but instead he chose the direct route. He would simply claim his place as the alpha male and then her as his alpha female. It had never seemed simpler to him.

The Beta female waited for him to lose and come to her after all this time. She had come up to him before, tapped his leg with her own, called out for him to claim her but she knew as long as he was alpha she had no chance. After all, who would deny an alpha female, especially if there was one that wanted you? She had been somewhat content with the soon to be alpha male as he was with her but they both knew the end was close. It was with glee that they had departed that morning as both would get what they wanted.

She wanted her beta, he wanted his alpha. All he had to do was win.

Win he did.

Soon Leonard was left on the ground. The new alpha nudged him with his foot before claiming victory. The others shrank away after the expected victory and moved on ready to obey the new alpha, not like they weren't doing that anyway. The new alpha male toward over the alpha female and she could feel it in her veins. She knew from the very start it would end like this, suddenly the beta male seemed just that, _second_. How was he ever enough? She moved away from him with a challenge in her eyes and he followed her like a true predator.

She put up a fight, more of a fight than he expected but in the end he took her. It didn't matter how much of a fight she put up, he would prevail as the alpha male, but as the alpha female she had to put up some sort of fight so that she would know he was worthy. The fight was intense but not long. After all, she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. She was satisfied and happy; most of all she felt fulfilled and matched.

Only he would be enough for her and in the same light, only she would be enough for him.

Leonard felt another, much softer nudge and he looked up. She brought her face to him and nuzzled him, he felt calmer suddenly. He felt like he was enough for once, not having to be stronger than he was. He knew that _she_ would have pushed him and demanded for him to get up and be fine, but she understood he was in pain and not the best. She didn't seem to care.

She was enough for him and he for her. It didn't matter that they were on a lower level than the other two. They were the betas after all.

Leonard suddenly knew that trying to be the alpha was his only mistake, and he was relieved that he was already forgiven. The Omega males came to his aid after the alpha had left.

And for once it all felt right.


End file.
